1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-shot polymeric component with an attachment feature, and a method of producing such a component.
2. Background Art
In vehicles it is common to provide a number of different accessories behind an interior trim panel. For example, electrical wires, and thus wiring harnesses, are run throughout a vehicle behind various trim panels, such as an instrument panel or a door panel. To reduce the movement of a wiring harness, and the noise associated with it, the harness is often attached to the back side of the trim panel. To accomplish this, a cable tie may be disposed around the wiring harness and attached to the back side of the trim panel. To accommodate other components, such as an audio speaker or a noise absorption pad, other types of attachment mechanisms may be utilized to secure the component to the back of the trim panel. In each case, the attachment mechanism requires the use of one or more separate fasteners, the use of which can increase assembly time and overall vehicle cost.
Therefore, a need exists to integrate various attachment features, or fastening elements, into a vehicle trim panel to eliminate the need for separate fasteners to attach components proximate the back side of the trim panel.